


This Is For Us

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, I’m sorry Pepper, M/M, Murderer Peter Parker, No Real Starker, One-Sided Attraction, Peter Parker is crazy, Peter will do anything for love, Poor Tony has to suffer, Unrequited Love, You’ll understand that tag later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter will do anything for love.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	This Is For Us

When Tony comes to, he’s strapped down to a chair, hands bound behind him with a zip tie. He looks around and notices he’s in his kitchen, there’s a tarp on the floor in front of him and a few select choices of knives. Oh god.

“Oh hey you’re finally awake.” Tony looks up and sees Peter walk to him from the corner of the room.

“Peter?” Peter smiles and walks into the tarp.

He’s wearing one of Tony’s dress shirts, buttons undone showing little black briefs underneath.

“Yep it’s me.” He says like it’s some achievement.

“What’s, what’s going on?” Tony doesn’t remember much before waking up.

Just sees hazy pictures of talking to Peter and getting a phone call from Pepper. 

“I’m so glad you asked because, well, if I’m being completely honest what’s going to happen real soon is something that I’ve been planning for months now.” Peter nods as he bends down to pick up a knife.

It’s just an ordinary kitchen knife and Tony assumes it’s his own.

“Peter, you need to let me go.” Peter shakes his head and walks closer to Tony.

He waves the knife around before running the tip against Tony’s cheek.

“Ah ah ah, I don’t think you’re in any position to be making demands.” Peter digs the knife in and Tony grits his teeth as he feels skin break.

Peter takes a step back and looks at the knife, a bead of blood is laying on the tip and he licks it away.

“Anyways, I think we’ve done enough waiting, let’s get to the main show.” Peter drops the knife onto the tarp and walks away.

Tony can’t see where he walks off to but he hears struggling and watches as Peter drags Pepper in by her hair. She’s all tied up and there’s duct tape around her mouth but Tony can still here her yelling at Peter. Peter drags her onto the tarp and kicks her ribs to make her fall.

“Peter.” The teen looks up and for a moment he looks almost innocent but his mouth opens into a sick smile and the moment is gone.

“Now this is going to be a real treat for us Mr Stark, uh huh, all you gotta do is sit back and enjoy.” Peter looks over his row of sharp things and picks up a knife that has a wooden handle.

Tony recognises it to be his Nesmuk Jahrhundert Messer, it was a gift from a dear friend of his and is by far the most expensive kitchen knife to exist. God he wishes he kept that somewhere safer then just in the glass cabinet above the dishwasher.

Peter twirls the knife and walks back to Pepper, he grabs her hair and pulls her up till she’s on her knees facing Tony.

“This will be the last time you see her on her knees for you Mr Stark.” Peter comments as he slices the tape off her mouth. “Any last words Miss Potts?” Pepper tries to look at Peter.

“Fuck you.” She spits, Peter clicks his tongue disapprovingly.

“Now that wasn’t nice, you could’ve said anything and that’s what you decide on. I hope you’re happy that those will be your dying words.” Pepper looks at Tony and he tries furiously to pull himself off the chair.

The zip tie only tightens and Tony starts to beg.

“C’mon Peter you don’t need to do this, let Pepper go, I can get you help.” Peter grits his teeth and looks at Tony with a gloss over his eyes and a tilt to his head.

“You think I need help? Do you think I’m fucking crazy Mr Stark? I’m not, I’m doing this because  _she’s_ in our way. This is for us.” Peter explains, voice petulant.

“No no no, I didn’t mean it that way Peter. Just let her go. Take me instead you can have me, I’m yours just let her live.” Tony begs.

“See that’s the thing Mr Stark, I can’t, she’s just got to go.” Peter holds the knife against her throat.

Tony tries to do something, anything but it’s too late. Peter cuts Peppers throat open right down to the muscle and blood pours out, Peter’s hands get soaked in it and without care he lets her body fall onto the tarp.

“Peter I can’t. Oh god. I’m gonna be sick.” Tony starts to feel bile rise in his throat.

Peter steps over Peppers body and climbs into Tony’s lap.

“Shh, it’s okay Mr Stark.” Peter cup Tony’s left cheek with his bloodied hand and leans forward until their foreheads are touching.

“Fuck you.” Tony says angrily.

Peter leans back and a frown settles on his face.

“You shouldn’t be so mean to the one who has a knife in their hand.” Peter reminds him.

“You’re not going to get away with this Peter, you’ll get locked away and you’ll never have me.” Tony promises him.

“See that’s the thing Mr Stark. If I can’t have you then no one can.” Tony feels the knife pierce his stomach.

“I’m doing this because I love you.” Peter assures him.

The knife digs in deeper and Tony’s vision blurs around the edges then fades quickly into black.


End file.
